Love Across Time (A reader-insert)
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: You have been 'forcibly time' skipped to the future where all of the pre and post scratch trolls are, taking you away from the loving matesprit that you no longer remember. Not being able to remember, you try to move on until the Empress appears on the asteroid that you inhabit with the younger Trolls, bringing a dying Psiionic with her. /A weird AU that I came up with on my dA/
1. Chapters 1-9

Love Across Time Psiionic x Troll!Reader

[In this first chapter, every time you see **-0o0- **that is one chapter from my dA account.]

NORMAL P.O.V. ~Two hundred sweeps in the future~

How did I get here? I knew the block I was in was brightly lit but the edges were grey hazy. My head hurt so much. Placing a hand to my ear I pull it away only to see it covered in (b/c).

"HEY, I HEARD SOMETHING IN HERE!" Who was that, a blue blood? I was running from them with my matesprit and his friends when I suddenly ended up here. Oh gog I can't remember my matesprit.

There were voices coming closer. I tried to stand so that I could flee but I couldn't get very far from the floor. Suddenly the block door opened. And in came a young group of trolls that couldn't be more than seven sweeps old.

"2weet baby jegus! how diid an adult troll get iin here!?" Said one of the two Gemini trolls. At this many of them seemed to get into an argument on what to about me.

While they argued a little Leo came up next to me. She studied me as I did with her.

"why are you here? are you furrm the empurress's army?" I was about to answer no when a sweaty Sagittarius was came up.

"Nepeta it is not safe for you to speak to this adult troll. Come back to the group with me."

"Excuse me but would either of you tell me where I am?" Said just loudly enough for them to hear. I tend to not speak as my psychic powers are in my voice. They were both very surprised upon hearing my low voice.

"YOU 4R3 1N TH3 L1BR4RY OF OUR 4ST3RO1D 1N TH3 V31L" An obviously blind troll said. What she just said made no sense what so ever. The Felt? What even was that, or did she say 'the veil'? The little Leo seemed to sense my distress.

"don't worry. tell us what is your name?"

"My name is (f/n) (l/n), also known as The Vocalist. Does any of you read sign language?"

"yes kurloz does! kurloz get over here!" The tallest of the young trolls stepped forward. He was a Capricorn just like, just like The Grand Highblood! Wait I've seen Capricorns that only kill with true provocation. So maybe he won't kill me. 'What do you all up and need my wicked sister' he signed. I responeded in kind 'Please tell me where it is I am. I was on Alternia and was suddenly brought here and I don't know how'.

To say Kurloz was surprised was an understatement. His didn't move that much, but his eyes showed a wealth of emotion and I got the sense he didn't have many expressions unless you were the right person. 'Sister you are on an asteroid in medium or the veil I keep forgetting which. Alternia was destroyed a couple sweeps ago so you couldn't have been there sis'. Alternia was gone? I felt tears well up in my eyes. All of friends gone and my matesprit. Even though I couldn't remember him I knew that I loved him almost as much as Signless loved his Disciple.

I feel an arm move around my shoulders in a hug from the little Leo. I return it. On the top of her head are horns that look like paw beast ears. I pull back and study her again see all the similarities that were there, even though her hair was short it was thick and curly. If what Kurloz told me was true there was no way I from this time. I know it didn't happen often but sometimes trolls were forcibly time skipped.

Looking at the group of trolls with new eyes. I saw The Signless' descendants, The Psiionic's, all of my friends, but not mine. 'Kurloz I'm not from this time. I belong back with The Signless and Psiionic, please tell me, is their a way I can go back' I signed quickly through my tears.

"HEY FUCKER, WHO ARE YOU AND TELL ME NOW." It was the younger of Signless' descendants. Before I could answer Nepeta(?) answered for me.

"karkitty this is (f/n) (l/n) or um the vocalist?" I nod yes.

"I ASKED HER NEPETA. WHY ARE YOU HERE (l/n) AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT." I sighed.

"I don't know why." I hate using my voice. Yes it sounds beautiful but I can accidentally enslave people with it, no matter there species. This little shouter is a little dazed from hearing my voice as is Kurloz.

'Sis if you can talk then why use sign language' That question always came up. 'Because Kurloz I don't like what my voice does to people. I mean look at him he still doesn't have control'

**-0o0-**

Psiionic's P.O.V. ~One hundred ninety-five sweeps ago~

It's been five sweeps since (f/n) disappeared and while this ship is trying to purge my memories I still remember her and how much she loved me. For as long as I live I will remember her and the day I forget I hope I die. Her memory is the only thing that keeps me alive, I know she wouldn't want me to die no matter the circumstances.

My Vocalist disappeared only one sweep before we were captured and I'm glad she wasn't there because they would have demanded she be in their army or worse killed her in front of me. I hope that she is safe where ever she is.

NORMAL P.O.V.

It's been five sweeps since I first appeared on this meteor-thing. I have a moirail, for the first time. And it disturbed me greatly that it was a troll so young. But Gamzee really needed me and I was the only one that could calm him down when he was sober. I'm a good fighter and every one knows to stay away from Gamzee when he gets like that. All I have to do is sing three notes and calm he is. Then I feed him a little sopor pie and everything is good.

My closest friends are Nepeta, Karkat, Kanaya, Gamzee and Sollux. All but Gamzee remind me of my old friends. And for some reason I'm attracted to Sollux and Mituna, I have no idea why.

"H3Y (F/N)! H4V3 Y0U S33N '7UL4?" It was Mituna that cute little spazz. I shake my head no. Mituna pouts.

"D0 Y0U 47 L34S7 H4V3 A CLU3 (F/N)?" Again I no. "0K." Mituna starts to walk away.

Suddenly the whole room shook making Mituna and I fall. I got up to go investigate with Mituna right on my heels. I head to the outside.

The others have also gathered to see what it was that had apparently rocked the whole asteroid. A red ship was in a clearing unloading soldiers and lastly a seadweller with a huge amount of hair. She looked like Feferi which meant it was none other than the Condense.

I had heard about what she did to my friends and had I been there it might have gone differently. But I wasn't and I was going to make her pay.

"Everyone cover your ears and close your eyes. Now." I wait for the others to heed me. They know when I speak it's serious business. They don't need to see what's about to happen.

All of the Condense's army is out of the ship or so it seems. They start to approach en mass.

**-0o0-**

When they aren't but a hundred feet away I suck in a deep breath and let out the highest note I can manage. All of the fish bitches men fell to the ground their ears bleeding, The Condense however only covered her ears in pain.

I take this as my time to strike. I run forward pulling out my (whatever weapon you want but you're up against the big fish bitch) and went for her head but saw that she had recovered enough to try and run me through with her 2x3dent, so I went low. I kicked her feet out from under her then started to sing my song of defeat. It had the immediate effect of weakening the Condense so that she couldn't use any of her mind powers, but it only worked for as long as I sang.

We fought for several minutes and I realized I couldn't kill her which meant that the next best thing would be to knock her ass out. Which happened when I again Kicked her feet out from under her. I then went and made sure all the soldiers were dead. I looked at the others and they had apparently been trying to stop me for a while but my voice had kept them from using their powers as well as the fish bitch.

'Kurloz keep the others out here please, I need to go check on something. And if she wakes up give her a crack on the head.' I sign to Kurloz. 'Sis dont do it. What if theres traps on board?' Kurloz was so thoughtful. 'I'm doing it okay? and you can't stop me. If you try I will sing'. Kurloz knew that you didn't make idle threats when it came to serious things. So he just nodded as you ran on board.

The inside was cold and menacing, just like the fish bitch. It was also a maze that popped out a stray guard that was quickly dealt with. I finally found the round where the Psiionic was and it broke my heart to see him like this. No one should be treated like this even if they had low blood.

"Psi-Psiionic? Can you speak?"

Psiionic's P.O.V.

I could hear my precious Vocalist again. I felt like smiling until I remembered she should be dead by now. Just my think pan fucking with me again.

"Psiionic please if you can hear me close your mouth. Please hear me." I don't know why but I did as my think pan asked. "Oh thank gog! I'll be back with people that can help. Please hang on a bit longer." I actually did smile. Even if it was my think pan playing tricks I felt happy in what felt like forever.

Not that long later I hear noises come to the room where I'm kept. I heard a few gasps then the voice of my sweet matesprit.

"Can you do anything Sollux? Please just get him down so Aranea and Feferi can heal him." There were tears in her voice. (f/n) was almost never sad.

"ii'll do what ii can (f/n), but no guarantee2." I heard a voice that sounded very much like mine when I was barely out of my wiggler stage. Then pain started to set in. I was always in pain but this was intense like I was being ripped apart. I only felt this pain twice before, emotionally when I knew (f/n) was never coming back and physically when I became one with the ship.

I felt blood bubble up in my throat and start to go out my mouth. I was going to die without even knowing if (f/n) was really here or not. I open my eyes and lift my head the best I can to see if anybody is really here. Not far away is my matesprit, and she looked as if her world might come crashing down around her. I wish I could talk to comfort her but with all the blood there was no way a word was getting past my lips.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Please be okay Psiionic. Please I beg whatever higher power sees over these sort of things, let him live, please. I had (b/c) tears running down my cheeks. Araena was trying to make me feel better by saying that it would turn out fine but she wasn't a seer, she was just a sylph that healed. I can barely stay in here. Maybe I should go-

Psiionic moved his head in my direction. H-he moved and it looked as if he was trying to talk. But the blood was stopping him from making any sound but gurgles.

"Please don't speak right now. You need your strength Psiionic." I say touching his face gently, he calmed at this. This felt somewhat familiar, me comforting him when I'm upset. But I don't remember doing that.

I stood there reaching up caressing and soothing him for several minutes. He had big yellow tears rolling down his face.

**-0o0-**

I console Psiionic as Sollux does whatever it is he's doing to get Psiionic free. In my mind images start to form. They are of a meadow bathed in moonlight and filled with white spiral flowers. I start to sing softly to help the yellow blood.

_In this place of mystery I have found company,_

_Surrounded by white glowing flowers I see two twin towers,_

_They of yellow brick beckon like no other,_

_Which oh which to choose. If I choose the left,_

_The right shall crumble, if I choose the right,_

_The left will rot away. And if I would walk away they will,_

_Blow away with the wind. But if I go between I will be safe from harm,_

_In this meadow bathed in moonlight I have company,_

_Please tell me this is not a dream, that this reality that I see,_

_Tall grass swaying to our heartbeats we are all that's left,_

_All that was is gone so we can start anew,_

_I have found my company in this mystery when I was young,_

_Now I am older, I have only one left after all these sweeps,_

_I will love all that I have left long after I take my last breath,_

_I have found company._

This song I've never sung it before yet I feel it imprinted onto my blood pumper. Almost as though I made it just for Psiionic, but he's not my matesprit. It flows off my lips like the honey that Psiionic loves, only why does it sound so natural, almost like a whistle in the breeze. None of these things matter right now, the only thing that matters is keeping him calm.

Psiionic's P.O.V.

She's singing the song she wrote for me the day I had my nightmare. I wish I could hold (f/n) close and never let go. But I'm stuck being part of this gog awful machine. If I could kill the Condense I would but I can barely move my head. I've missed (f/n) so much, I feel tears that have nothing to do with the pain course down my cheeks. So many lost sweeps. All this time I could have been with her.

**-0o0-**

I wish she would tell me she's still flushed for me and I wish I could tell her. I hope (f/n) can see in my eyes how flushed I still am for her. Even after she disappeared I took no one hoping that she would return. I looked so long for her only to fail. I had even looked in the prisons thinking (f/n) had some how gotten caught while we were running from the blue bloods. I had gone there by myself without telling the others hoping and praying that if she was there that they hadn't- I can hardly bare to think that vile word.

I'm glad that my precious Vocalist is here but I don't want her to see me like this broken, defeated, on the verge of death. No one should see their matesprit like this. I saw how it affected the Disciple, and I don't want for my (f/n) to go through the same thing. She deserves a better sight than my death.

"Psii please calm down. We're setting you free right now. Please Psii. Be calm." (f/n) was using my nickname. It didn't matter if I get free I'll still die. If it was the last thing I do I'm going to tell her one more time before I leave forever how flushed I am for her. It was the least I could do considering all the times she had comforted me just like now.

All of a sudden I started falling.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Suddenly Psiionic feel free of all those things that were holding him. He practically fell on me but there wasn't much of him there, he had wasted away to skin and bone. How could I have not noticed?

Aranea is there in a flash putting her glowing hands on Psiionic. I gently laid him on the ground. Thank gog that he was okay.

"My job ii2 done 2o ii'll ju2t go and check on you later okay, Vocal?" You nod as he goes on his way barely looking at you for conformation.

While I was occupied Feferi had made her way toward Psiionic and had his head cradled in her lap. Her hands were also glowing and that glow seemed to seep into Psii.

Please be okay Psii, please. I was begging again but I didn't care I just wanted my Psiionic to live. Wait mine, but we weren't matesprits so why would I think of Psii as mine? I ignored those thoughts and moved next to Feferi so I could use the bottom of my shirt to wipe away the blood on his face and throat.

I never thought I would see any of them again except in the faces of there descendants. Now Psiionic is here. Tears start rolling down my face again as I see a scene similar to this.

_~The Psiionic was having ttrouble breathing as he lay on straw next to me. He had gotten hit by a blue blood in the side of the bone cage in his chest, breaking two and cracking three. Why his psiionics had failed him when he needed them, I truly don't know. All I do know is I don't want him to die, he's the world to me. We may get captured but I will always belong to him and him alone._

_"Please don't cry (f/n)." He then started a coughing fit, hacking up his yellow blood. All I can do is carefully hold him until he stops and goes limp. I thought he had passed out until he spoke again._

_"II'm thorry you have to see me like thith, but II'm thill fluthed for you my Vocalitht." And with that Psiionic passed out. His head lolling to the side as I stared at the spot where that highblood had almost killed Psiionic._

_"I'm still flushed for you too, Psii." I whisper stroking his hair.~_

That has never happened, I have never said those words to Psiionic. Where did that image come from?

**-0o0-**

Psiionic's P.O.V.

The pain was slowly leaving my body. Maybe I was actually dying this time, if this was true my one regret would be not telling (f/n) that my feelings still held strong. Many of my memories of us had faded but never the ones of the reason I picked her.

_~I sitting around a fire with my friends. Dolorosa was making designs for a new outfit of some kind, and the Signless and the Disciple were being all flushed for each other. I was the only one that felt somber. The Dolorosa was content to be with the boy she raised and his matesprit and while I was happy to be with my friends, I desperately wanted some one that I could feel flushed for and have them feel the same way. I just don't want to feel alone any more._

_It didn't help that when I went to sleep I was haunted by this image of a girl. She would be wearing strange clothing, just a small tunic and blue coarse leggings, crying until she saw me then she would run to me and hold me tight like she never wanted to let go. I would wrap my arms around her trying to calm her down. She would always try to speak but I could never hear her voice. That troll was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it's too bad she was just a figment of my think pan._

_There was a slight movement in bushes to my right, using my psiionics I move the foliage and see the form of creature hiding there. I lift it up and bring it over. The creature turned out to be a female troll that was covered from horn to knee with a heavy cloak. The only way I knew it was female was because she yelped when I picked her up. It was rather cute but she could be a spy from the high bloods._

_"Little One, Pray Tell, Who Are You?" said Dolorosa. The female didn't do anything for a bit then she slowly lifted her hands and started moving them still slowly. "Oh Child Can You Not Speak?"_

_The female made more signs with her hands. "Well I Can Appreciate That. But Please Could You Say Your Name Out Loud And Remove Your Hood?"_

_"M-my name is (f/n) (l/n) o-or The Vocalist." Her voice was shaky as if she hadn't used it in a long time but it was wondrously sweet. Sweeter than honey and smoother than silk. At that point she slowly started to lower her hood to reveal a face that looked as if it was made by all the jade bloods in the universe. When she saw me staring a beautiful (b/c) blush spread over cheeks. She looked familiar yet I didn't know from where._

_I painstakingly tore my eyes away from (f/n) to look at the others only to see them stunned, especially Signless. What exactly did that mean? I knew Signless was horns over heels for Disciple and wouldn't even consider looking at another troll, so what was wrong with him? Vocalist was growing increasingly uneasy, but I didn't understand why. The Dolorosa shook off whatever it was first._

_"That Is An Extraordinary Gift You Have There. What All Can You Do Exactly, That You Know Of?" (f/n) made more gestures with her hands. So she somehow entranced the others, I now see why they call her Vocalist._

_"That Is Astounding. You Can Do All Of That With Just The Sound Of Your Voice? Amazing."_

_"Dolorosa , purrlease, will mew tell us what she is saying?" said Disciple, Signless still had a far off look. "Oh, Yes Of Course, Dear. She Said She Doesn't Like Using Her Voice Because She Can Accidentally Enslave People. Then Said That It Hit Low Bloods The Hardest. (f/n) Has Been Listening To Signless' Sermons For Quite Some Time And Would Like To Join Our Troup. I Think It Is A Wonderful Idea. With Her Fighting Skills We May Not Have To Be So Fearful Of Constantly Being Ambushed."_

_"Dolorotha, we don't know if (f/n) is a thpy or not. Ath much ath another guard thoundth nithe, we don't know for thure." Vocalist looked at me with admiration in her eyes. That's when it hit me that she was the girl from my dreams, who's voice I couldn't hear. Is another one of my dreams coming true? But what would her being here mean?_

_"I'm sure we can trust her, Psii." said Signless, finally out of the trance. I think Signless is right since in my dreams she never seemed to mean any harm. I consider this for a bit. If she's not in the group and we get in a situation where we need her, it could be what I'm being warned about, or she's our downfall she was trying to apologize._

_"Come Now, Psiionic. Let's Give The Girl A Chance. She Wishes To Help Us Spread The Word Of Equality. That Is Enough For Me." The other two nodded their consent. I might as well go along with it._

_"Thure the can join." A look of pure happiness covered (f/n) beautiful face. My blood pumper stop then go into over drive. I was sure a yellow blush was covering my face. When I looked back at Vocalist, her cheeks were dusted with (b/c) and she was looking at me._

_The next few weeks were wonderful. Vocalist attended Signless' sermons while sitting next to me, helping me keep watch for danger. While we sat together I learned that I, unlike the others I was not effected by her voice. At least not the way people normally are, I was still mesmerized but because of how beautiful her voice is._

_Today I'm thinking of telling (f/n) that I feel flushed for her when there's a tugging on my arm. It's (f/n) telling me that she's spotted danger. Vocalist points and in that direction are a dozen blue blood soldiers. Have to act quickly, the soldiers weren't that far away from the back street Signless had chosen._

_"I'll go warn them. Look for an ethcape route." This was one of the rare times we didn't have one planned out before hand. "Dolorotha, we need to leave. are guardth on the way. Hurry and get the other two."_

_The Dolorosa quickly went to the red blooded troll and engaged in a small argument that the Signless lost when Dolorosa tugged his ear then told Disciple to follow. I wait for them to come over then go to find (f/n)._

**-0o0-**

_Psiionic's P.O.V. {Still memories}_

_I felt a moment of panic when I didn't see (f/n). 'Had she been captured by the guards?' my cruel think pan asked. I was about to change directions and go to the blue bloods when I saw Vocalist at the mouth of an alley. She was trying to get our attention without drawing attention from the crowd to her, it wasn't working very well. If it hadn't been for me trying to find I probably never would have._

_"Every one thith way." I then lead them to the alley that (f/n) was at. "IIth thith the only way?" She nodded her head then motioned for us to follow and started down the dingy pathway. She reached the other end of the alleyway as (f/n) was six feet in front of us. Vocalist looked left first then started to look right when the hand of what appeared to be a soldier grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air._

_She gripped the arms that held her and brought back her right foot then forward, fast and hard. I was there before the blue blood lost his grip on her, when he did I caught her. Then gave the fucker a good kick to the stomach, before putting down (f/n)._

_"Thay back!" I said to the others. Vocalist and I could take care of these guards. There was six that I could see. I started forward as I feel my psionics coming to the surface, I knew Vocalist was with me even after almost getting her throat crushed._

_They ran at us, spears at the ready, but I flung them away. We weren't going to kill the idiots, just knock them out, as it was she and I did our best to hit the nerve at the base of the neck without getting hit. Very difficult when you're not trying to kill and have no physical weapon._

_In a matter of moments all but one of the blue blooded soldiers is down for the count. The last was stronger and faster than the others and even with me using my powers to protect us he had still gotten in some hits. I was fed up and we had fought too long already, if we continued to fight any longer more guards would find us and we would be captured, so I made one last hit the nerve in his throat only to have him hit the left side of my torso. It felt like he crushed the bone cage in my chest._

_I am thrown backward by the force of the monumental punch, and fall hard to the dirty ground of the alley. A shadow falls over me, I look through watery eyes to see it's the Vocalist, trying to protect me. She quickly lunges forward and lands a hit to the nerve, effectively downing the brute. Then turns to me with a concerned look in her face._

_Everything was getting so blurry. I knew the others were there but I could only see (f/n). She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. I was going to pass out or die._

_"F-fluthed for, y-you, (N-name)." Is the last thing I say before the world goes black._

_There was a melodious song being sung. It was so sad yet uplifting. Why couldn't I open my eyes? All was dark, almost as if I was completely blind. Then something was lifted off of my face and it was too bright. I blinked in surprise and jerked, making my chest burn like the sun was shining on it._

_"Psiionic! Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more." Vocalist, (f/n) had been singing, and was now pushing me to where I was lying back down. It hurt to breathe._

_"Psii, did you mean what you said earlier?" I nod yes since I can barely breathe let alone speak. "I'm flushed for you too, Psiionic." Then she leans forward and kisses my lips, but pulls away before I have a chance to return it._

_"You're not going to be able to move for a few days, so no serious kisses until you're fully healed understand?" I nod yes again. This some of the cruelest shit ever, I finally have my ideal matesprit and I can't even kiss her. Or tell her how beautiful she is._

_She chuckles. "Calm down, Psii. You still get light kisses but nothing more until you're healed. Hurry up, and get well." She says while stroking my hair. It's not like I can deny her order, I would do anything for her._

_It's been three days and the pain has gotten worse. I know for a fact I'm healing, but it feels like I'm dying reverse. I'm still having trouble breathing, but I feel better knowing that (f/n) watches over me while I sleep._

_I look over at my Vocalist to see her on the verge of tears._

_"Pleathe don't cry (f/n)." Then I started coughing, hacking up my yellow blood in the process. I don't want her to see me like this, but I can't bare to be apart from her, I'm a selfish, injured, prick. My body suddenly relaxes free of pain for a blessed moment, as she holds me._

_II'm thorry you have to thee me like thith, but II'm thill fluthed for you my Vocalitht." And then all the pain and agony suddenly leeches out of my body, leaeving me limp again. My head lolles to the side._

_"I'm still flushed for you too, Psii." I hear just as everything goes black again._

Every since then we've been the reddest of matesprits. But I can't even speak to tell her how I still feel. I feel tears of anger and regret roll down the sides of my face. Why can't I talk? I need to tell her before I'm gone forever.

**-0o0-**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Psiionic was still trying to tell me something and his words were becoming clearer, less gurgling. I wanted to tell him to save his energy but my voice would stop Aranea and Feferi from healing him. All I can do is pap his face and hope he gets the message I'm trying to convey.

Psiionic's P.O.V.

(f/n) was papping my face, probably tring to get me to be quiet. But I need to tell her how I feel. The pain is leeching out of my body meaning soon I'm going to leave the living forever. I can almost say it.

I'm tring to force out the words despite the burning in my protein chute and air sacs.

"II-II." Almost dammit. I'm so close to saying it. I just need to focus more. She needs to know I'm still flushed for her.

When I die she'll be on my mind as my last thought. She was matesprit for five sweeps before she disappeared, but in that short time she had become more than a flush crush, she had become my reason for existing, she was and is my whole world.

"Fl-fluth-fluthed f-fo-f-for-" Something soft was pressed to my lips, stopping my attemps at a profession of red, while something warm and wet fell on my cheeks. Was my precious (f/n) crying?

NORMAL P.O.V.

I covered Psiionic's mouth with my hand, stopping what he was trying to say, as tears silently fell down my face. Was he truly the matesprit that I couldn't remember?

I pressed my lips to his forehead. I could feel the energy travel from my lips to my throat, as I quickly lifted my head. I hadn't realized but my throat had been sore from the sudden use.

I jumped slightly when I felt his weak hand on the side of my face. The tears fell down my face faster as I placed my hand on his. He could lift his arm, even if weakly, he was going to live. I just know it.


	2. Intermission

{INTERLUDE}

I was watching a romcom with Karkat when a terribly sad seen came on, making both of us cry severely.

The jade blooded matesprit was holding his rust blooded flush mate when the village mob finally caught up to them, teariung them from each others embrace, then they started torturing the jade blood for thinking that he could have love, right before his rust blooded matesprit used his psychic powers to lift the mob and clash the together, killing all members of the mob. I was crying when the couple hugged at their reunion but when everything happened I was finding it hard to not make a sound , I was crying so hard.

When the movie ended with the jade blood culling himself to be with the rust blood he loved in death, Karkat and I were hugging each other for comfort while we cried. That was the saddest fucking movie I have seen.

Karkat had his face buried in my chest while we tried to compose ourselves. I didn't find anything sexual about the embrace as I saw Karkat like Dolorosa saw Signless, as a lusus sees its grub.

When he eventually pulled away, my black shirt was soaked with his bright red tears. He got up and took out the beautiful piece of heartache.

"Is there anything else you wanna watch?" He was always so kind to me, he didn't even yell when it was just the two of us, he tried to be quiet with his loud voice. I shook my head no. All that crying wore me out, all I could think of doing is sleeping.

Karkat saw how tired I was because he offered his recoopracoon for me to sleep in. I declined signing that I didn't hear voices when I slept but he did and that he needed it more.

"Fine. You want some pillows and blankets?" I nod yes. I'm far too tired to even attempt to go to my respiteblock. I lay down on the couch and pass out before Karkat gets back.

_I sat crying over the loss of my matesprit, Psiionic. I was so red for him that Signless's blood was dark in comparison. I had cried so much that I thought my shirt would be stained with my but it wasn't. My blue jeans should also be stained, but like my shirt, wasn't._

_I look up to see Psiionic watching me with a worried expression. I clumsily run to him. I wrap my arms around him, never wanting to let go. I look at his face._

_"Psii! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sorry I left, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." My voice is a whisper at the end. I want him, so much, to forgive me. I stare at him pleadingly._

_"II'm thorry but II can't hear you." he apologized. He couldn't hear me? I fell to my knees in front him, crying more._

_"H-hey, calm down. IIt'th going to be okay, juth thettle down." Psiionic said as he wrapped his arms around me. Psii couldn't comfort crying people worth a shit, he never could, but it was so nice to be in his arms again._

_I tried over and over to tell him I was sorry for what happend and he still couldn't hear me._

"HEY WAKE UP!" Karkat yelled as he shook me. I sat up straight, feeling tears roll down my face.

"Were you having a nightmare?" he asks in a calm yet worried voice.

'Yes but I don't remember it, I just know it was sad.' I sign. I can't remember what it was about, even though it just happened.

"Do you want something to drink?"

'Yeah. I'll get it myself.' I get up after wiping away my tears and head to his personal food preparation block.

_That was the first of many sad dreams that always disappear from my memory when I wake up._

.

{END INTERLUDE}


	3. Remembering the first sighting

Normal P.O.V.

I hold Psii's hand and hope with all of my might that he'll live, he show's all the signs of it but I want to be with him so much. If he truly is the matesprit that I can't remember then my small flushes for Sollux and Mituna make sense, since their both like Psiionic.

I start to rub the side of his face gently. He is the only real thing from my past that I don't remember completely, and that saddens me consideribly. When he was better I would ask him, in the gentlest way that I could, if we had really been matesprits. He was flushed for me and I didn't want to hurt him or worse destroy him by saying that I couldn't remember a matesprit that I felt deeply for.

Psiionic's P.O.V.

All of the pain was almost gone from my body. I felt that I could speak clearly now but I knew that she wanted me to stop. I also knew that she felt the same, her kiss on my forehead proved it. I would stay quiet until she wanted otherwise. I would and always will do anything for her.

I open my eyes. I was blinded by light, I blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. When I could finally see I saw two high bloods and Vocalist around me. Who were they? One of them looked like that huge fish bitch, and the other looked like a smart conserved girl. I look at my matesprit for guidance.

She knows exactly what's wrong wen she sees that my eyes are open. She starts signing. 'Their good high bloods, Psiionic. They are healing you right now so don't move.'

It had always been a little hard to read her hand gestures but she always went slow so that I could understand.

'Their friends of mine. After I arrived here five sweeps ago they stood up for me along with a few others. I would like for you to meet them soon. Their very nice Trolls, some of them are rough around the edges but are can be the greatest of friends.' Then she smiled this smile that literally took my breath away, it was just so beautiful. I smile back at her and I can see her eyes soften a bit. She had always liked my smile for some reason that I couldn't understand, I looked terrible when I smiled.

Normal P.O.V.

Seeing Psiionic smile made me feel like I had done something right, even though I hadn't really done anything. He looked so handsome when he smiled, I knew that he thought that he looked terrible but he looked magnificent.

Suddenly my vision goes dim, and I feel myself being pulled into darkness.

_~It was the first sermon that I was attending of the revered Signless. I was so excited, yet at the same time I was nervous at being caught by my lusus. Shrewmother had a short temper and she didn't disapprove of his teachings but she didn't want me to be culled for even listening to him._

_I sat quietly in a tree, perhaps thirty feet from where the actual sermon was, and listened carefully. He spoke of equality between all blood castes, and that loving those in differnt castes was acceptable. Then he introduced his matesprit Disciple, she was an olive blood. The way they looked into each others eyes you could tell that they were deeply flushed for each other, it made me ache for someone of my own._

_I noticed a yellow blood standing a bit away from the others, behind Signless but far enough away that you could see his entire seven foot tall frame. He was quite handsome and he too was listening to the sermon, only he was constantly scanning the area. Was he watching for guards? That was a smart idea since Signless was wanted by the high bloods._

_I heard a noise, maybe twenty feet from the tree I was sitting in, I turned to look and saw that it was a small group teal blooded soldiers coming down an alley. I quickly jumped from my tree and raced to the yellow blood, being fast on my feet it took less than a minute despite the crowd. I pulled on his sleeve and pointed in the direction of the alleyway. He looked over as the lead soldier came out of it._

_"Holy thit! Thignleth! Guardth, we need to leave now!" At his yell the crowd quickly disperced and Signless gathered his matesprit and another female and left. The yellow blood thanked me and followed after them. I turned to face the soldiers, I was going to hold them off so that Signless and his group could get away._

_"You zere. You haf cazzed uz trooble by letting zat low blood get away. We will cull you now." That guy had such an annoying accent that you could hardly understand what he was saying. He lunged for me but I jumped into the air and landed on his back, effectively knocking him to the ground as his companions watched with open mouths._

_"You will pay fer that you 13itch." One of them said as he drew out a machete that only bounty hunters used. Ugh, these types were worse than soldiers or guards. He swung and I jumped backward._

_I pulled out a club that Shrewmother had given me for my wiggling day a few sweeps ago. It made them pause since mainly high bloods use clubs as weapons, but they quickly got over it. It was five against one but I could beat them without using my voice. My skills could rival that of the head threshacutor or cavalreaper on any day, and these idiots were about to find out._

_One of them drew a gun from their back as others drew more hands on weapons. That gun was going to make things difficult but still doable. My training had included them, Shrewmother was ever wise when it came to these types of situations._

_As they circld around me I watched for their next move. The one with the gun fired a net and I dodged it, running into another of their group. He wrapped his arms around me, I brought up my legs causing him to drop to his knees. I spun around and hit upside the head, then turned to face the others. The net had caught and electrocuted two of them when I jumped out of the way. Now it was just me, the one weilding the gun and the one with the machete. Easy prey._

_They were growling, trying to be intimidating like the idiots that they are. I just gave them a blank stare and a relaxed pose, making it look like I was open for attack. They both quickly moved forward as I moved backward. The machete cut the cloak that I was wearing, almost getting the skin of my legs. That pissed me off, this was a gift from Shrewmother when I completed her training._

_I angrily swung my club, hitting him in the chest harder than necessary, causing a resounding crack to ring out. He dropped to the ground, most likely dead. His friend looked horrified at what I had done. I was also shocked by what I had done, but there was no taking it back._

_"That was My Moirail! I'M going to fucking cull you!" He then raised the gun and charged. I stepped out of the way and stuck out my leg, tripping him. I had just culled his moirail? I felt so terrible for this._

_"Sorry for your loss." I spoke softly, almost a whisper, and hit him in the head. I never tried to cull other Trolls, it just happened sometimes. Like the two that got shocked to death when I jumped out of the way, I hadn't been directly responsable but I still felt bad about it._

_I turned away to see that yellow blooded Troll from earlier watching. I made sure that my hood covered my face before dashing away.~_

I felt something patting my cheek as my vision came back. I looked down to see Psii staring worriedly at me. I knew what wanted to know.

'I just had a flashback of the time I first saw you. Nothing to worry about Psii.' He didn't look convinced but went with it.


End file.
